<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter and MJ have so much fun (Working together, they get the job done) by monquey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586137">Peter and MJ have so much fun (Working together, they get the job done)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monquey/pseuds/monquey'>monquey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's do all the stupid shit that young kids do [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Michelle definitely has a type, But Peter is obsessed with Bob the builder, But Tony is alive, But that's a story for later, Cause give the kid a rest, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I don't have any idea what this is, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter too, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monquey/pseuds/monquey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How could you do that?” </p><p>”It was the only choice. It was going to hurt you. Or me.”</p><p>”I'm Spider-Man.”</p><p>”You don't know what could have happened.”</p><p>”So you had to kill him?” </p><p>”Well... Yeah. Sorry if that offends you.” </p><p>”Maybe he had a family.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's do all the stupid shit that young kids do [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter and MJ have so much fun (Working together, they get the job done)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, here I am again. I don't think is too necessary to read the first part, but if you want to know how they got together and all that, be free to go read. </p><p>The title is from Bob the builder’s intro song... But with a little change.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Michelle always has though she is capable of doing whatever the fuck she wants. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She cut herself bangs, she went to her first protest even if her dad told her it was too dangerous (it wasn't), she dyed part of her hair purple when she was thirteen (she still regrets that one), she fixed the heater when her dad and brother didn’t bother to do it, because.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“Darling, it no even that cold.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She is capable of doing all she proposes herself to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And yet that stupid bookcase is winning the battle. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her grandparents are coming for the month, she loves that they are staying with them. She loves them. But all her summer she was running around like a lovesick. To be fair, she is dating her long time crush, but that doesn't give her the right to procrastinate.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She's been saying she would build the thing since spring break, her excuse back then was that they all went to the beach for a few days; so she wasn't around. Then the excuse was that she was too stressed because of school. She promised summer was gonna be the time for her shelves to be built.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But now, her family arrives tomorrow, and her whole house is surrounded by books. Even the guest room. That's the worst of all. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She tries to do it (finally) today, her father is working till midnight, and her brother would be meeting them at the airport. All clear. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The problem is she couldn't lift the wood. It's heavy, and she reads while her classmates go up the rope. She tries in so many different ways, but her great advance is moving the box to her room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So she calls her last option in total shame, because Michelle Jones can do everything, but apparently asking for help and lifting a stupid box is at the bottom of her list. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It beeps twice before he answers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I need you.” No one is surprised about the lack of greeting. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He lets out a laugh<em>. ”I thought I was the codependent.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”You are, but I need you. Technically your super strength.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He gasps, offended.<em> ”I knew you were dating me for my body's capacity.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”You will survive.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>”I don't know, Em. You are killing me here.”</em> She hears his web-shooters.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Are you swinging while on the phone?” He doesn't answer. ”How many times I have told you not to do it?” She snorts in frustration. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">”I've been doing this for a long time. I got it under control. Also, Mr. Stark and I are gonna fix the problem.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Whatever. I need you here. As soon as possible.” She interjects.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">”I'm patrolling, Em.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Is anyone dying?” She ask inquisitive. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">”No, but-”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Is there a robbery you have to stop?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">”I mean no, but-”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Then you are free.” She hears him snort in defeat. ”You will be done before midnight. Or that's the point, because my dad will be back around that time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There is a silence, she can hear the rush of the cars and the bustle of the city. <em>”I'm on my way.” </em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Great. See you, dork.” She ends the call. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She hears the knock on her window seven minutes later. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Took you long enough.” She walks away from the window so he can come in.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Oh, hi Peter. How are you? I'm really well. How are you?” He takes the mask off and walks toward her. She rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I saw you yesterday.” Her arms are cross against her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. And you dish me today ‘cause you said you were busy.” He fakes an exhausted sigh, gets on his toes, and gives her a peck, greeting her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Hi.” She gives him a side smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”What was so important you need me now?” He looks around and stops in the box.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I need help with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Em, I thought you build it already.” Says in a scolding tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I know, but I've been busy. And now that I wanted I can't even lift the box.” She excuses herself, throwing her head back. ”Can you help me?... Please.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”Sure. Lucky you, I was obsessed with </span> <em> <span class="s2">Bob the Builder</span> </em> <span class="s1">.” Michelle lets out a single snort.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Of course you were.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Oh, shut up. I'm your only choice at this moment, and there are people losing bikes right now.” He throws his mask to her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Well, I'm calling the dibs.” She goes to her closet.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”On what?” He asks confused, looking at her frowning. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”On being your girlfriend and you having super strength.” She tosses him some clothes for him to change. ”I will go for the tools.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”You know what kids of our age without parents on the house do? Get laid.” He presses the emblem on his chest just when Michelle is out of the room. ”What do we do? Build a shelf ’cause ’Miss I don't do things last minute, Parker’ has to tidy up her house.” She rolls her eyes and takes the box where the tools are in her dad’s closet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">When she is back, he is already in the sweatpants and the hoddie that says </span> <em> <span class="s2">Fuck Patriarchy. </span> </em></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”We will talk later about the lack of action. Now start building, Bob.” She sits in the chair of her desk. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”We are good, it no even five yet. I will be finished by six.” He winks at her, cracks his knuckles. She rolls her eyes and watches him open the box.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><span class="u"><strong>7:14 p.m</strong></span>. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Why this nail keeps twisting?” Peter has the support done... Ish. His hair is on his eyes, and the hoddie was long forgotten, staying just in a t-shirt. All the parts are spread on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”The approximate construction time is two hours.” She kicks the empty box. “Should be the half for Spider-Man, don't you think?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah, I know. But I'm pretty sure they did not count with failed nails.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Maybe you are hammering too hard.” He breathes out exasperated. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you call for help, not to do all the work.” He drops the hammer and throws another nail in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah, change of plans.” She has her phone in hand, looking for a song.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Peter doesn't say anything, she looks at him. He is concentrated in the bottom part of the furniture. He presses his tongue between the lips and frowns. Some curls fall over his eyes, the t-shirt collar is crooked. She scans down at him, he is applying way too much force over a nail and when she gets to his biceps, she wishes this damn bookshelf could be built alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She sips from her cold tea without taking her eyes off of him. Slow and careful. ”Did you know John Danner created one of the first bookcase?” He doesn't look up, so she looks at her phone again. Yet without music on. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”No. Why you know that?” He takes another nail out and tosses to where the rest are.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I know weird shit.” She shrugs. ”Want a refill?” She points with her head to his glass that is nearly empty.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I'm not drinking till I can get this stupid thing in.” He forces his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Another one flyes to the rest. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She settles for a Drake playlist that someone else did. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I thought you said you were good at this.” She objects, lifting a brown.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I said Ben and I built my bunk bed. And not long ago May built a night table but messed it up. So I fixed it. Come on! I literally helped Mr. Stark built part of his suit. Mark 86.” He scratches his forehead, and MJ can see the sweat that is running down his temple. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After all, it's still summer.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She turns the fan on, pointing directly to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Thank you.” She nods while taking another sip. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”You are so dramatic.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I'm literally sweating for the temperature.” He takes out another one. ”Do you have more nails?” There are seven left. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">” I hope. I need this built tonight.” She texts her dad to know where they are. ”So, sweaty and all. When do we get to the part you get your t-shirt off.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”When you start helping.” He chugs under his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Guess today is not my lucky day then.” She gets her dad’s text at the same moment Peter jumps to stand up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”Now I will take the refill.” He jumps, making a little dance with his hips to </span> <em> <span class="s2">One Dance</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>,</em> he punches in the air, and gives her a cocky smile.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Too late. You are already standing.” She offers her glass. ”Two on the house.” He whistles. Taking the both of them. ”Thank you very much. With two ice cubes, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”This what I get for finishing the support?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”To be fair you said finished by six. It almost...” She looks at her wrists, to her invisible watch.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”... Half-past seven, and you still have to put the shelves in the bookcase.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I'm really trying over here.” He moves his head to get the hair out of the way, but his sweat splashes a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”No, Pete. Try no! Do or do not, there is no try.” He gives her a sarcastic smile, responding to her, almost insulting, fake innocent one. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Lovely.” He sways the glasses in one hand and with the other squeezes her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her eyes. He fakes a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s3">7:54 p.m.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The other day when I was patrolling.” Peter is doing nothing. Not quite literally, ’cause he is reading the instructions. But he is just there, reading it, next to the thing he built while eating mini brownies he brought from the kitchen. Because he couldn't put the shelves in. ”I saw Ned and Betty in the park. Someone had stolen her purse.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”I know. She told me.” Michelle is eating too, and reading too. But not a manual, a book. </span> <em> <span class="s2">The Physician </span> </em> <span class="s1">to be specific. ”Thanks for saving my friend, Spidy. I really appreciate it.” She doesn't lookup. She knows he is rolling his eyes. ”I'm being serious.” She kinda is, kinda not. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Well. I wasn't going to tell you that. But knowing that she knows it gets my hair stand on end.” He shakes all his body for the effect. Now she rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Don't be dramatic.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">” It's just, she has this stare. <em>The MJ stare.</em> She is spending too much time with you.” She frowns. This is new. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”<em>The MJ stare</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah. You know, the one that looks deeply into your soul and makes you feel caught even if you are just eating a sandwich.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”We know you don't just </span> <span class="s2">eat a sandwich</span> <span class="s1"> when you are caught. You are probably doing something stupid.” She finishes the chapter and puts full attention to him. He leaves the manual to the side. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">” It's this stare that one knows means you are screwed. ’Cause it means you know everything, and you are not bothering to speak and lose your precious time in the other’s bullshit.” He points to his eyes with to finger and then to hers. Trying to imitate, what Michelle thinks, it's her stare. ” <em>The MJ stare</em>.” He whispers because he doesn't understand how to not be dramatic. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">” Dude, if you make that analysis for how I just look to people. Why the fuck you always need me to help you with Literature?” And shamelessly, he winks at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I know everyone thinks I have no game.” She pathetically tries to hide her smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”So, Betty has </span> <em> <span class="s2">The stare</span> </em> <span class="s1"> now?” She comes back to the initial subject. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”Yeah. I think she didn't like been called </span> <em> <span class="s2">ma’am</span> </em> <span class="s1">.” She genially snorts at of nowhere. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”You have to stop calling women that look under fifty </span> <em> <span class="s2">ma’am</span> </em> <span class="s1">.” </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”I don't call every girl I see </span> <em> <span class="s2">ma’am</span> </em> <span class="s1">.” She raised an eyebrow. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Remember the first time you saw me with your Spidy suit on?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”You are older than me.” He replies like that's reason enough. Almost obvious. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Two months, Pete. Two months.” She says slow and clear. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Besides, I got nervous okay? ’Cause you guy know me, so I feel judged.” He crosses his arms defensively. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Aw, Pete. We are your friends.” His expression is skeptical. ”Of course we are going to judge you.” He makes an assumed face and she laughs. He shakes his head in disapproval, his tongue against one of his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Whatever. I think I get this. Did you get the nails?” He stands up. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Yeap. Here they are.” She throws the little bag in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">” You're welcome... </span> <em> <span class="s2">Sir</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>.</em>” He breaths out, tired.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”You are so annoying.” She just goes back to her book.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s3">8:36 p.m.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Get. The fuck. In.” Peter tries pushing the wood. He fails, again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”Don't you like this episode?” Michelle had put </span> <em> <span class="s2">Brother Property</span> </em> <span class="s1">. Just to make a little more fun of Peter. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”What? The one where they find a house for a family that probably don't have much budget, and then Jonathan fix it and make it close enough to a mansion?” He talks ironically. Stops doing whatever he is doing, and clearly not making it right, and looks at her with a smoking smile. ”Yeah. I love it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Smartass.” She shoots him a peanut right in the mouth. It was originally going to his eyes, but he is a show-off. ”Aren't you like, allergic to these?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I was.” He smirks. ”I'm going to the bathroom. Then you tell me how this episode goes?” She throws him another one. It hit him in the back of his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Michelle goes back to eating and looks around the room. The thing is almost done, except for the last shelf. Peter can find a way to put it in. Funny, considerating he already put the other four. She stands up and takes the wood in her hands. This one she can lift. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In least than five minutes, she is done with the bookcase... Well, with the only shelf she put. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I find these screws, maybe it's easier to-” He shuts up when he sees her next to the furniture. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”So we are done here. Let's bring the books and finish this, shall we?” She pauses the episode just when they are showing the before and after. ”Oh look, minimalist.” She taps his shoulder and left him there, trying to figure out what just happened. ”Oh! And don't forget what you said. The cost was helping you, for you to take your shirt off.” She screams from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s3">9:13 p.m.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He doesn't really take his t-shirt off. Which, unfair. But Michelle is also a bit glad, ’cause she really needs to get all this done by today, or her grandmother will do it. And that's a big no. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">” Let's bring the ones in the living room.” She leaves the stack of books she had in her hands on the bed and hurries Peter to the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He goes for some that are in the furthest corner. And when he takes them, and the floor now can be seen. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She sees it. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She takes a hardcover book, and jumps from the middle of the room, just next to Peter that it's looking at her confused, not struggling at all with the gigantic pile of books he is carrying. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She drops the book to the floor, as Peter realized what she just did.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How could you do that?” He gasped and his tone it's over the top hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”It was the only choice. It was going to hurt you. Or me.” She looks at the book, and then at him. Felling everything but guilty. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I'm Spider-Man.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”You don't know what could have happened.” She shrugs, taking some books from the table. Throwing the one with the cadaver to the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”So you had to kill him?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Well... Yeah. Sorry if that offends you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Maybe he had a family.” He leaves the pile to the side and goes for the book on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”How do you even know is a he?” She frowns.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">” It's in my guts” And she swears he is about to take the cadaver with his hands, but changes his mind just in time. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Oh really, why? Because you are Spider-Man?” She puts even more books to his pile, because he is making a whole drama over this. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Oh my God. Alright sorry if it hurt your feelings that I killed that spider.” Michelle looks at him and moves her hand towards his pile. ”Now stop pouting, take the damn pile, and hurry. You took long enough building the thing.” He sighs in defeat. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I'm sorry buddy. I didn't know she had criminal tendencies before dating her.” Says, throwing the dead spider in the trashcan.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”You totally knew.” She adjusts the book in her arms and starts walking to her room. ”And the spider that bit you ended the same. I'm not looking forward to be Spider-Woman.” She screams from the other room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She hears a thud.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Em, there is another one. Come here.” He cries out, scared. When she gets to the living, he is standing on the couch, scratching himself like he has urticaria. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”The Amazing Spider-Man everyone.” She says under her breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s3">9:56 p.m.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”So, you accommodate in some specific order? Like, color or genre?” He is holding four different books from the famous detective written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”Size. In here, you are gonna show off your </span> <span class="s2">Tetris</span> <span class="s1"> skills.” She is putting all her sagas in one pile. ”And I heard that you were great at it, don't you want, like, do it all?” She blinks fast, looking the kind of innocent you shouldn't trust, and yet Peter is here, in the palm of her hand, completely falling for the kiss she is going to give him. But he stops just when their lips were gonna touch. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Don't you think that I forgot about the spider.” He says so close, his minty breath from the gum is intoxicating her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Oh, get over it. He was too dangerous to be left alive.” She smirks, giving him the look, she knows, does something to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Nice try. But quoting <em>Start Wars</em> doesn't change that you murdered an innocent.” He purses his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Had to try.” She kisses his nose. ”Now move, these books are not gonna put themselves there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s3">10:34 p.m.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Like, how many books do you think you have read?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Five hundred and thirty-two.” She doesn't hesitate. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Do you keep count?” She rolls her eyes, and nod. Isn't it obvious? ”Were you waiting for someone to ask you or something?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Or something. With my brother, we had a competition when we were kids. Who could read more books in a year, would put the star in the Christmas tree.” He looks a bit surprised, but his expression softens. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Did he put it sometime?” He has a cheeky smile and a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”Like twice.” They share a look that says more than a hundred jokes. </span> <span class="s2">”</span> <span class="s1">Put those on the top shelf.” He glares at her. ”You can do it, buddy.” </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”<em>Percy Jackson</em>? In the glorious shelf?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Gotta problem?” It comes out more defensive that she wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”No, just, I thought you only loved <em>Harry Potter</em> enough to go there.” He gets in his tiptoes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">” I mean <em>Percy Jackson</em> was my second <em>Harry Potter.</em> I have to say though, Ron was my first crush.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah, he was this kid that never had his parent's attention and then, goes and becomes best friend with the kid who lived. He always lived in the shadow. Never knew that he was a hero too, till the Hogwarts battle.” And those words feel a little too close to home to Peters’s like. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”And then there is Percy. He literally didn't know he had the power to control water and he didn't know how to use it, but he always wanted to protect his friends and... Oh, God.” She should have seen this coming. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I think I have a type.” Peter looks at her with a smirk. ”Oh, shut up and keep tiptoeing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Well, to be fair you said that you watch the newest movies of <em>Star Wars</em> for Finn... Oh, I see your point.” He tries not to laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">”Yeah, that's in part for John Boyega.” She shrugs, taking the few comics she has. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Wonder Woman, Star Wars </em>and<em> Mickey Mouse</em> </span> <span class="s1">are her modest collection. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Peter tried to stole one before the blip. He said it was just for a week, but she didn't believe him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She gifted it to him on his birthday. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Fair enough.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s3">11:28 p.m.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">” It's just a centimeter, Em. No one will notice.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I notice.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s3">12:03 a.m.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s4">heading home darling</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s4">i will pass for some food</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s4">do you want something? </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s3">12:23 a.m.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s4">you never answered</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s4">bought you vegetarian tacos from that place your brother brought the other day</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s4">be there in ten </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s3">12:35 a.m.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They finished around eleven forty, and Peter did take his t-shirt off, after all. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Just not in the situation Michelle initially thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They started a full-on make-out session after Peter sat on the couch, exhausted and a bit smelly. He closed his eyes and started babbling about getting home, but first, do a quick check out to the neighborhood, when Michelle cut him off by kissing him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">One thing led to another, and now they are running to MJ’s room because her dad is trying to find the key to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Where is your <em>Peter Tingle</em>? I thought you could hear him from far away.” She closes the door and looks at Peter wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Sorry, I was busy doing something that didn't allow me to focus on something else.” He is searching for his suit, that of course, he didn't let in a visible place but under the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I'm here honey. Are you home?” Her dad screams from the entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Yeap. I'm here. Going in a minute.” She watches Peter get in the suit the fastest he can. Tripping over his feet a few times. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Okay. Why didn't you text me back then?” Peter looks assumed at her while she searches for her phone in the mess. ”Why is your t-shirt on the floor?” She stops, the only thing that hears is Peter’s suit, fitting correctly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I was doing laundry. Had left it there.” She opens the window. ”Go.” She mouths to the boy, trying to find his mask. When he does, he is out the window in a second. He is about to swing to the other building, when she takes his arm. ”Wait, thanks for helping me today.” She whispers, getting him closer. ”You saved me, spidey.” Her mocking tone doesn't match the way she gets the mask out of the way and kisses him. ”Bye.” She says against his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Bye... <em>Ma’am</em>.” She rolls her eyes and tugs the mask down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">12:36 a.m.</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Could you build your bookcase?” It's the first thing her dad asks when she appears from her room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Oh, yeah. It was easy peasy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language. </p><p>I really hope you liked it. This is a short little thing between their summer. The next part (if anyone is keeping track with this series) will be about their Senior Year and *Spoiler Alert* the bet, so there is a little sneak peek.</p><p>Have a great day, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>